AkuRoku - Amuse Me
by Rae'vyn Phiar
Summary: Our friend Axel has the BRILLIANT idea of breaking into an amusement park one fine night and tows Roxas along with him. It's a lot more feels than what the title may suggest... Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Love you guys! Rated M for YAOI KISSING. Any questions on this policy goes to the profile/bio.


_County Fair where I live and holy shit I love it so much! I also haven't written for these two in a while so I thought "What the hell I should totally write for them again…" It's been a while without these guys… Sorry for that…_

 _Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving, and following! Please tell your friends about my content if you liked it, it may help me to find new ideas for prompts if they suggest anything! Also, please review! Anything, and I mean_ _ **anything**_ _, helps me out! And please ask for whatever you want here; I won't judge! Thanks again!_

 _Rated M for YAOI KISSING. If you have any questions about that policy, go to my bio. I don't own Axel, Roxas, or the franchise Kingdom Hearts! (Oh and at the fair I got a Nobody pin for my hat! I'm so happy!)_

 **AkuRoku – Amuse Me**

"Axel, we're gonna get caught!" A hushed whisper rang out through the closed fairgrounds. The high-pitched squeak of every swinging car on the Ferris wheel or the rustling of greasy paper wrappers from the closed-down fried-fair-food trailers made the blonde boy jump, his golden curls hidden beneath a black hood. He and the taller man strode up to the tall fence that barred the fair to trespassers.

"No we're not." Axel's green eyes gleamed in the dim yellow floodlights that hung on the poles above at strange increments and levels. He gripped the chain-link fence and began his ascent as lithely as a spider. He perched himself at the top and grinned at the smaller boy who was glaring up at him. "C'mon!" He jumped down to the other side, a few stray tangles of crimson hair freeing themselves from the ponytail at the back of his head.

With a grown, Roxas began scrambling up the fence, scowling at the elder man as he jumped down and the redhead caught him halfway. "This is _not_ a good idea…" Axel simply smiled and kissed the tip of the blonde's nose, much to his distaste. Then he chuckled as the boy began walking away from him, his shoes kicking up dust and refuse from the midway. "Why did we come here again?"

The elder caught up with him and gazed lightly at the tarps covering the rigged games as he spoke. "It's nicer now… Not noisy and-" He was interrupted by the cry of a rooster. "Okay… Noisy as in people. I don't like coming here when people are around…" Brushing a hand back to smooth the stray spikes out of his face, he sighed again. "And I think it's cool and creepy too."

With that Roxas agreed. "We should bring Xigbar with us sometime. He'd love this sorta stuff." He stuffed his hands into his the deep pockets of his jacket and drew down the hood. The peaceful sort of atmosphere here was becoming more inviting to him. Much better than all the kids tugging their parents to ride after ride and demanding candy and stuff. The nauseating smell of rust and fryer oil and animal dung. And the other guys and girls later at night who'd try to ask him out… only to be interrupted by Axel and an emerald death glare. Roxas drew a little close into the elder's side, nudging his arm with his elbow.

Axel smiled and slid an arm around the teen's shoulders, drawing him tight into his side. "Are you scared or something?" He rubbed his upper arm a little and looked down over his nose at the teen.

"No… I just like being close to you…" Even in this light the elder saw the faint blush that was over his face. Axel's lips tugged into a pleased smile and he kissed the top of the teen's head. The blonde sighed and slowly came to a stop in front of the Ferris wheel. He wanted to do something daring and dangerous and… and _fun_...

The next thing the redhead knew, the blonde was carefully making his way up the ladder-like structures of the wheel's spokes and nearly halfway to the top. "Whoa! Roxas what the _hell_ are you doing?!" He was worried that he'd fall and hurt himself.

The blonde slid with shaking legs into the top car and peered down. He felt a bit dizzy at first, his vision swimming in and out of focus in the murky light. But then his eyes landed on the shouting Axel's form. "I'm having fun. This is an amusement park, right?" From this distance, it was hard to tell the expression on the redhead's face, but he heard his soft chuckle of agreement.

The wheel creaked a bit more as the elder made his way over to the blonde's car, far more gracefully and strategically than the former, then hopped into the spot next to him. "You gotta stop having so much fun…" His voice was a laughing whisper into the blonde's ear, his arms around his slim shoulders warm and pleasantly tight. It told Roxas that he wasn't mad or too worried over him.

"I guess so…" He smiled and leaned his head into the man's shoulder, closing his eyes for a short time and just allowing his body to feel. Feel the nighttime breeze from so high up here… The chill of the metal bench underneath him… The strong, sure hold that the redhead had on him…

"What are you thinking about?" The man's voice startled him into attention, his eyes snapping open. His breath was warm over his ear and cheek. Roxas sat up a little and looked him in the eye for a second before his eyes dropped to his violet tattoos, his nose, his mouth...

"I wasn't really thinking…" Axel was surprised at the blue of the teen's eyes as he looked up at him again. The muted light did wonders… He felt a soft, cool hand press to the side of his face, tracing the outline of one of his tattoos with a touch that sent shivers through him. Leaning into the hand subconsciously, he leaned forward and ensnared the teen's mouth with his own. This kiss felt just like their first, so new, so powerful… so confused and mind-numbing…

Roxas was the first to break the kiss, his and the elder's face tinged a pale pink. He smiled slightly and kissed Axel again just like the first time and then rested his forehead against his, savoring this moment as he closed his eyes again. Not thinking, but feeling…

"I'm learning to feel… Feeling is a lot better than thinking…" He linked his fingers into the redhead's and sighed again, content to stay here until the morning. Or at least until the cops showed up… Either or. A warm hand at the small of his back jolted him back to awareness, another slow kiss making him lose all panic again.

"So am I…" The way Axel said that… It sounded like some sort of confession, a secret that he was finally letting go of. He met the teen's lips a few more times before resting his head against the blonde's, tracing the seams on the back of his jacket. He felt the rise and fall of Roxas' chest and shoulders slow down and shook him lightly. "Don't you fall asleep on me or I'll ditch you here…" It was a lie.

Roxas looked at him with an eyebrow raised and squeezed his hand. "Fine… I'll sleep over at your place tonight then… We walked from there and my parents probably won't mind…" He yawned loudly. "And it's closer…"

Together they descended the wheel and trudged back home. Axel cringed at the time when he checked his phone back in his apartment. Two in the morning… No wonder Roxy was so exhausted. After showering like he normally did, the redhead found and followed a comically sad trail of discarded clothes until he found the teen flopped in his bed in his t-shirt and boxers.

He gently woke the blonde up a little and he scooted to the side, allowing the elder room in his own bed before falling asleep again. Axel gazed softly down at the teen, thinking to himself just how cute he was all curled up like that. He finished toweling off his hair and turned off the lights before settling into the blonde's searching grasp.

Just as sleep began tugging on his eyelids, he heard a soft murmur of something in Roxas' sleep. Whether it was in the midst of slumber or intentional, Axel didn't know, but he took the words to heart.

"…I… wanna have fun like that… with you…"


End file.
